


Tipsy

by Koehler



Series: Full Length Hamilton x Reader Fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Just another short thing about friends that like each other but are too scared to do anything.





	

Loud laughter from the corner table rang throughout the pub. A small group of men, revolutionaries, sat at the table talking and laughing about the future of them and the colonies. A few of the quieter patrons had stolen glances, but it wasn’t frequent enough to cause them any concern. The men weren’t drunk yet, with the one exception being Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, who was beginning to feel a bit of a buzz. Hercules was currently telling a story of his latest endeavor, Alexander being the only one really listening.

John Laurens was swirling his drink around, hoping to lose his mind in the liquid. He had recently met Mulligan’s best friend, Y/N. He hadn’t been able to think about anything since then, his mind plagued with nothing but thoughts of her. The girl in question almost snuck through the front door of the bar, attracting no attention and finding her way to the back table. Sneaking up behind her best friend, she grabbed the drink and took a sip before Hercules had realized what happened. He faked an exasperated gasp, causing Y/N to grin and ruffle his nonexistent hair.

“Hey, Herc, I may need your help…” She put on her best ‘it wasn’t _my_ fault’ face, causing John to smile as if he were drunk and mesmerized. Alexander looked at Laurens, a smug look that teased his silence and threatened to tell Y/N the reason. Hercules stayed oblivious to the lovestruck soldier, but took a deep breath and turned to her. “What have you done to one of my masterpieces now?”

“I may have ripped the sun dress you made me.” Herc sighed and put his head in his hand as Y/N continued her explanation

“It wasn’t my fault! I was reaching for my gardening gloves and the back of it was stretch-”

“You were going to wear that gardening? I designed it specifically for you, and you were going to wear it in the dirt! It’s designed for you to go out in!”

Y/N looked down sheepishly and bit her lip. John’s eyes bugged out of his head. _She had to be doing this on purpose. There was no time when this woman was not teasing him. She was so freaking adorable._ His jaw dropped as he didn’t take his eyes off her, but out of the corner of his vision, he saw Hamilton smirk. _Damn him._

Herc took another swig of his drink, muttering about his amazing work being destroyed over plants of all things. He nodded and put his head in his palm, agreeing to fix the tear. Y/N lit up and hugged him, even though he was turned sideways from her, leaving her to awkwardly come face to face with his shoulder, expressing thank yous. “Yeah, yeah.” he waved her off “Just bring it by the shop tomorrow. Okay, kid?” She nodded in affirmation. “I will bring it over around 10, is that okay?” Hercules nodded.

Alexander stared at Hercules in shock. “ _She gets away with that?_ Hell, I asked you to repair _a hole in my uniform_ and you flipped out!” Mulligan just grinned in response.

“She’s practically my sister. Of course she gets away with everything.”

She thanked him before walking to the door, only to be stopped before she left. She turned in confusion to fund John standing there with a blank look on his face as if he hadn’t believed what he had just done. He stuttered a bit before explaining what he had stopped her for. “I- uh, you shouldn’t be outside alone. You know, at night…” His face was bright red, eyes glued to hers in fear and embarrassment. She tilted her head, trying to figure him out. She hesitantly nodded, not really wanting to argue with the human tomato in front of her. “Uh, okay. I need to get home, though…”

“Oh, that’s fine. John can take you. He lives right next to you.” Hercules spoke up from the table. Alex tried to hide his laughter, but he couldn’t at the sight of the shock and mortified look on Lauren’s face as he said: “I live right next to what?” Y/N shrugged, agreeing to the walk home and just get there at this point. John mindlessly nodded walking over and holding the door open for her before blinking and shaking off his blank look.

Going home was like a daze. It mainly consisted of Laurens stumbling every so often and trying to start a conversation. They were a few blocks from home when she turned to him and asked: “Who are you really?” He gave her a questioning side glance before she continued. “I always see you, but you never talk. When you do, you look at me like I’m either some impossible puzzle or a loaded gun. What’s up?” John looked at his feet before meeting her eyes. He took a shaky breath before he began.

“Whenever I look at you… I forget everything I know. I can usually just let myself talk to girls and it works, but _you_. I forget how to talk.” Her eyebrow rose, looking at him differently. The only problem was, he couldn’t tell if it was in a good way or a bad way. She spoke a little quieter as she stopped in front of a house. “As much as I want to continue our lovely conversation about how I make you uncomfortable and how you are such a ladies man, alas, this is my stop.”

“I didn’t mean! I just- uh. I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this.”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you soon. Will you be at Herc’s shop tomorrow?”   
‘Uh-no. I can’t- the war and him as a spy- and… stuff.” He nodded, mentally yelling at himself to shut up. He looked over to see Y/N awkwardly trying to nod along with him. Before she could respond, he held up a finger, asking her to wait before she made a comment.   
“I’m sorry, I’m acting like an idiot. God, the guys would have a field day. I- um. Can I make it up to you? By taking you out for drinks? Tomorrow? The guys can come too… if you want. I don’t know if you’d feel more comfortable, or…”

“Uh, okay. Drinks sound good. I think you might feel better around the infamous four, so, sure. Well, I guess it’s the other three to you. I’ll see you around 4?” John beamed and nodded. “Sounds great!” Y/N gave him a small nod before she turned and walked to her front door. She gave a glance back and a smile from her front door, just in time to see Mr. John Laurens jump in the air and let out a small squeak.

  
~~~~~

At precisely 3:57, Laurens nervously knocked on the front door of his next door neighbor. He heard shuffling behind the door before it was opened by Y/N, dressed stunningly simple. “Uh, wow. You look…” Y/N laughed at his stunned face. “I suppose scaring you into shock should be a compliment, Mister Laurens.”  John held out his arm and waited courtesy for her to take it. She did, shyly smiling joining him for the short walk down to the bar.

When the two walked into the room, loud noise was the first thing that greeted them. That wasn’t as concerning as the giggling from their friends. That only meant one thing: _Oh, no._ John had half a mind that screamed _Get Y/N out of here_ , but he didn’t get a chance to protest as she dragged him over to the table.

~~~~~

It took a total of two minutes for them to come to the conclusion that the guys were drunk beyond the point of being drunk. It was ten minutes before everything went to hell.

John was stuck sitting next to Alexander, who dragged him into the seat beside him. “And so, you know the guy, Burr, you know that guy… yeah. So he was trying to tell me.. That.. You know, that he was talking. So he tellssssssss me, that he isn’t gonna write them! I mean WHAAA? Whaat’s he mean he ain’t going to write them?

“So I’m going ‘Aaaaaren. Listen, man. My man, my bro. My man, mineeeeee. You gotts to help me. Don’t not let this be. Help meeeeeeeee.’ Please.” John looked on is confusion and surprise as Hamilton broke down in tears. “We’re together. We’re all in this together. Why did Burr leave me? Did he remember? John, you must remember. How he used to be my friend. Mineeeeeeee. Why does everyone leave me, John? First my father, then my mother, now my friends. Please, no more. I don’t want to be alone, not again…”

Y/N wasn’t fairing much better, seeing as she was watching over Lafayette and Mulligan. Luckily for her, Hercules was just muttering to himself, running over sewing terms and patterns. He had his head tilted back staring at the ceiling tiles and oblivious to the world around him. Gilbert seemed to be a happy drunk, as far as she could tell. He was quiet for the most part, but he seemed to be softly singing to himself.

“Weeeeeeeee!” Lafayette stood up, shaking off Y/N’s attempts to get him to sit down. He ignored her hand trying to grasp his arm and began spinning in circles. He alternated between feet, spinning and twirling and giggling. His words were slurred as he began belting out lyrics to an imaginary and offbeat song.

“I’m a pretty little ballerina, tehehe looook! I’m spiiinning! I’m a pretty ballerina, the best of the… something! I can ballet, yeah! Look at moi! Je suis la _meilleure_ ballerine. (I am the _best_ ballerina.) Nobody knows how good I am. I’m soooo good.” Y/N looked in horror as Lafayette stopped spinning and lurched over. “No.” was the only thing Y/N said before the table was covered in the Frenchman’s previous stomach contents. John and Alexander’s jaws dropped and Hercules looked down. All of a sudden, he began to stomp his feet and giggle, his actions resembling a two-year old’s. He reached out and tugged at Gilbert’s ponytail before screeching at the anger scrunched into Lafayette’s face. Mulligan stumbled out of his chair and was about to run away as Lafayette stood up from his chair.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Laurens sat him back down and went to get a ride back to their respective homes. Y/N tried to keep them focused by telling them a children’s story while they waited for a carriage, but she couldn’t stop Gilbert as he started spinning again, seemingly forgetting the consequences of last time. He was twirling and staring at the ceiling when a sickening thud shook the table.

The small group watched as his eyes scrunched up and he burst into tears at his stubbed toe. He collapsed on the floor, sobs wracking his body as he hid his face in the crook of his elbow. Y/N watched as Alexander threw himself down towards the man, hugging his side and providing a small amount of comfort. Although the scene was heartwarming, it was difficult for John to tear the men apart to get to their respective carriage.

Alexander was sniffling from leaving his friend, Hercules was still happy to be alive and appeared to be giggling, and Lafayette was trying to grab his pinkie toe while simultaneously walking, resulting in him tripping onto his face and crying again.

  
~~~~~

Well, John felt terrible. It was the morning after the drunken disaster that he was embarrassed to call a date, and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and never show his face to Y/N again. Around noon, his hunger dragged him up and out onto the streets. Wanting to make himself feel like he was making a difference, he stepped onto a box and began to yell to the people walking down the streets. “Those in bondage deserve rights! Our brothers and sisters have been held back as lesser people for far too long! We must stand and fight for these rights and for the belief that all people are created as equals, and that no man can rightfully be dominant over another, regardless of race, gender, or beliefs.”

Y/N rolled out of bed around one pm, as usual. Groaning, she rolled her face back into the pillow, hoping that last night had been a dream. The fact that her clothing from yesterday reeked of vomit told her otherwise. As much as she wanted to stay home, errands forced her to sit up and prepare herself for what was left of the day. She grabbed her list and headed for the center of town.

As she headed into a shop, she heard a voice calling for the equality of man. She wanted to stop and show support but her work to do kept her busy as she had a lot to finish. It was mere moments after she passed the man that was speaking when someone came up and grabbed her produce out of her hand. She yelled out before she began chasing after the man dressed in dark clothing, despite her dress getting caught up and getting in her way.

She heard people moving and yelling behind her but thought nothing of it until she saw a man in soldier’s uniform rush past her and grab her bag out of the the thief’s hands, tackling the guy and wrenching his arms behind his back. A soldier immediately came over and grabbed the guy, hauling the man away, not meeting Y/N’s eyes and hiding his face behind his curly hair. Her eyebrows furrowed inquisitively as a man with his hair in a dark ponytail and another uniform helped haul the man away. She held up a finger, signaling for the man that retrieved her bags to wait a moment.

Slipping through the small crowd that had gathered and followed the man in custody. The trio slipped behind a carriage and she followed, carefully listening and staying hidden. Were they- was that… giggling? Y/N stepped to the other side of the carriage to find the three culprits to be none other than Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, and their resident “thief”, Hercules Mulligan.   
  


“So this is the man that so desperately wanted my bag of tomatoes from the farmer’s market?” The men went silent, knowing that they were caught. Lafayette finished putting his curls back into a ponytail before he licked his lips and began their explanation. “Um, you see, we-”

“Y/N? Where did you- oh.” A frantic and concerned John Laurens turned to corner, cutting off the Frenchman. Y/N crossed her arms over her chest, staring down the so-called hero of the groceries. Her expression was deadpan as she said “John, you better explain this. Now would be preferable.” She could see the sweat on his brow.

“Well, uh, last night was, terrible, to say the least. I really wanted to impress you but these idiots messed it up. I knew that they owed me, big time, and I- well. I really wanted you to like me. So, I made these hungover toddlers help me to make a good impression on you. So, I asked them to help me ‘rescue’ you and get your stuff back from a robber. I’m so sorry, I was so worried that I wouldn’t get another chance and I just- well I just panicked.” He looked down sheepishly as Y/N took a deep breath, reaching into one of her bags.

“I was out and trying to help you idiots.” She fished out three small bottles with the words _Pain Medicine_ written on them in doctor’s scrawl. She tossed a bottle to each of the men before she turned to Laurens, a calm expression on her face. Hercules interrupted her before she could even speak, however. “Really? He’s just going to get away with this?”

  
She smiled, her gaze never leaving John’s as she said “Of course he gets away with everything. He’s practically my courtier.”

 


End file.
